Calling the Shots
by chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr prompt: 4.05 AU: Maze doesn't let Dan stop her from going into Lux during the hostage situation and dealing with the hostage-taker. She sneaks in through the old prohibition tunnels and takes the guy down with a well-thrown knife (or two), making sure he can't use the detonator. **yup, changed title**
1. Maze

Maze walks in the precinct with haste and barely waits for the other officer to exit the conference room where Dan was in.

"I heard Lux is under siege. What are we waiting for?"

"Well, you can't just go on in there swinging your knives," She cuts him off and pointedly says,

"That's exactly what I can do."

"You know what? He has the entire place wired to blow. It's too risky,"

The demon thinks for a split second, and then asks, "What's your plan?"

"This is his ex-wife, Leona. We have to find her."

Maze flips through the file, "No public records, no social security number, no social media footprints. What is this, 2014?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"There's only one guy in 2014 who wasn't in jail who can help someone disappear this cleanly. I don't know his name, but I can find out."

"Okay, I'll put together a warrant,"

"Wait, you want to get a warrant? You're the guy who said the end justifies the means!"

"Legal means, Maze. You have to think like one of us if you want to have a shot at finding -"

"No! You have to think like one of them. That is how I catch them."

The demon would have wanted and won that staredown without a doubt on any day except today. She could feel Lucifer is in bad shape despite him severing their bond ages ago.

"You know what, Dan? Go ahead and work on that warrant. Let me know once you have it."

Dan sighs in relief that Maze actually listened. Unbeknownst to him, Maze had a plan of her own.

* * *

The demon knew the in and out of the prohibition tunnels like the back of her hand. She was able to sweep the area and found no other bombs except for the one near the stairs. Still oblivious to her presence, was the culprit who was pacing back and forth while Chloe, Ella, Eve and the barely conscious Lucifer looked on. If only Amenadiel could stop time, it would have been a hell lot easier. However, nothing's ever easy.

Maze picks the moment where the bomber momentarily puts down the detonator to inspect the sandwich to throw both knives; one knife severed both hands, and the other, lands straight into his chest. The culprit drops dead on the floor, while everyone shrieks in horror.

Ella, who's overly focused, cheers on and claps, clearly out of her usual self.

Chloe shakes her head at the outcome but thankful that at least no one else got hurt. She phones Dan and tells him the threat's been neutralized. While she does this, Maze is already on the move to get Lucifer out and as far away as possible. The Detective was going to protest but doesn't. She figured Lucifer needed this and so she lets her ex-roommate whisk him out and maybe apologize to the consultant once he's feeling better.

With Lucifer deposited to the EMT, Maze goes back to the club and retrieves her knives, walks into Dan on the way.

"That was careless of you, Maze. Things could have gone to shit real quick."

"But it didn't. I got the guy. And I'm going to get that ex-wife of his, too."

"There's no need for that, now that he's dead."

"Matter of fact, there _is_ a need. Don't you think there's something fishy about this whole thing? He's obviously an amateur. His wife is completely untraceable because she found that 2014 guy. For me, that's something. I'll see this through, even without your help."

True to her word, she flushed out the guy and the ex-wife and found out the latter orchestrated the robbery years ago.


	2. Chloe

**Notes:**

**Just added another chapter, no biggie. :)**

* * *

Chloe risks it and goes to the penthouse without a heads-up to Lucifer. They're partners, so she assumes it's alright.

The Detective finds her soon-to-be ex-partner asleep on his couch. Looks like he hasn't changed his bloodied outfit yet. She does a quick check of the place to search for Eve and didn't find the first woman. She deems this as a perfect opportunity for that apology.

Chloe lightly squeezes Lucifer's forearm to let him know she's there. He wakes up from his slumber and graces her with a quick smile.

"Ah, Detective. Fancy seeing you here." The Devil sits up as she takes a seat beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I started feeling better the moment Maze got me out on the street. Funny, that."

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," The blonde pauses and presses her tongue against her cheek. Her eyes are glossy and she is clearly fighting with herself in order to get her next words out. "About that event being our last case, I just wanted you to know that I understand how you're feeling,"

Lucifer nods and replies, "For what it's worth, Detective. I think I got my closure."

Chloe bobs her head, still fighting the tears that threaten to fall down any second. She wonders what closure he's referring to, and she's dying to ask but she doesn't. She didn't think it would matter. All she knows now is that she lost him.

"I'm so sorry for almost falling for Kinley's ruse,"

"Detective —"

"No, just hear me out," She holds up a finger, "I'm really sorry. I should have known better."

"Apology accepted, Detective." Chloe smiles at that, even though in heart, she knows she's not worthy to be forgiven at the moment.

"Well, I better get going."

After what seems like an eternity, she finally gets the courage to bid him goodbye. He presses her hand a little more firmly when she offers it up for a handshake as if a deal has been made. Perhaps, a deal to never cross paths again.

Chloe holds on for a few extra seconds before retracting her hand, She really wanted more than a handshake, maybe an embrace, but thought she didn't deserve it. So off she goes into that elevator as the ex-consultant follow her gaze.

The Detective hated this part more than anything.


	3. Lucifer

**Notes:**

**I swear I wasn't planning on a multi-chapter! But my muse is just whispering to me. LOL.**  
**Here's to a 'happy' ending after all :P**

* * *

Lucifer doesn't attempt to stop the Detective from leaving. Even though he could feel her sincerity, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being rejected and betrayed, especially by her.

Thinking it's best to part now instead of later, he lets her go albeit hesitantly. Because, if he's honest with himself, he wouldn't have welcomed the idea in the slightest. Clearly, he hasn't any clue on how to spend the rest of his immortal days without his partner — the only person whom he could never draw out desire.

So, he gets into the shower and takes his sweet time before changing into something presentable. Good thing he managed to convince Eve to spend the night somewhere else because he had this inkling that the Detective would come to him.

The devil grabs his mobile device and scrolls through his vast list of contacts (to which five of them were of significance) and settles on just the one — whom he bothered to customize with a personalized ringtone just so he knows it's her — and deletes it. Although truth be told, he knows her number by heart. He hopes she'll change it for both their sanity and yet, he couldn't even initiate changing his own number.

So there's that.

The Lightbringer supposes he would still come running if Chloe Decker calls, or even breathes in his direction.

_Ah, just the kind of hell-loop I would welcome._

He muses.  
And thinks.  
And lies down.

Maybe he should rethink his surrender and beg to be taken back.

_Yeah._

Because, despite what happened, Chloe Decker is and will always be the love of his life.

Lucifer saves the newly created contact and heads down to the parking lot to make his way to her.

Story of his life.


End file.
